Traditionally, the removal of a lower half flow cone on a low pressure part of a steam turbine has been done manually with a cutting torch. Furthermore, a track cutting tool has been used which cuts the cylindrical element along the exterior, or outer diameter of the cylindrical element for which scaffolding is built along the exterior of the cylinder. The prior art track cutting tool is shown in FIG. 6.